plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hippity Hop Gargantuar
250px |strength = 6 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Pet Gargantuar Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make a Mystery Egg in a random lane. |flavor text = Sometimes, what has been seen... can't be unseen. This is one of those times.}} Hippity Hop Gargantuar is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 6 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a Mystery Egg in a random lane every time he takes damage unless all other non-aquatic lanes are occupied. He was introduced in update 1.12.6 and will be craftable in a future update. Origins He is based on the Gargantuar's Springening Piñata Party costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pet Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a Mystery Egg in a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description Sometimes, what has been seen... can't be unseen. This is one of those times. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie has a similar usage to Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, as both will make a zombie on a random lane when they take damage. However, unlike Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Hippity Hop Gargantuar has 1 health less and cannot take as many hits, while Mystery Egg cannot be made on aquatic lanes. However, he does have 1 more strength. Since this zombie is both a pet and a Gargantuar zombie, Electric Boogaloo can use him either in his Gargantuar deck, where Hippity Hop Gargantuar will benefit from Smashing Gargantuar, or his pet deck, where he can be used to activate the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper. You can also make him hit harder and take more damage by using tricks like Maniacal Laugh and Vitamin Z, which in turn, allows him to make even more Mystery Eggs. Z-Mech can use Camel Crossing, Medic, and Rock Wall to help Hippity Hop Gargantuar last longer. He can also make use of Gargologist to help play him earlier. Professor Brainstorm can combine this with Wizard Gargantuar to land 6 guaranteed damage on your opponent. He can also use Teleport to play him on a lane with weak attacking plants to activate his ability, which also prevents instant-kill tricks or transformation cards from being used on him. Impfinity can use Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted to instantly restore his health, which can allow him to make more Mystery Eggs. You can combine this with Headstone Carver to boost Hippity Hop Gargantuar. You can also Bounce this with Firefighter when it gets low on Health. Be wary of Shamrocket against Guardian heroes, along with Squash (PvZH) and Lawnmower (PvZH) against Solar heroes, making Wall-Knight a serious threat. Hippity Hop Gargantuar synergizes well with other certain zombies, such as: *Unlife of the Party, as he gets boosted from both Mystery Egg and the zombie it transforms into. *Barrel of Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombie to purposefully activate Hippity Hop Gargantuar's ability, which allows you to have a zombie in the Zombie Tricks phase within the current turn. *Valkyrie to compensate for any Mystery Eggs destroyed by your opponent. However, beware of instant-kill tricks like Shamrocket, or transformation cards like The Great Zucchini, , and Transmogrify, as they will get rid of him without activating his ability. Against Use instant-kill tricks or transformation cards to remove this zombie without activating his ability. You can also Bounce him to stall for time, although this will work against you in a pet deck. You can also use Shamrocket to destroy it without having to worry about Mystery Eggs. If you cannot use hard removal to get rid of him, use a plant that has at least 4 strength to take him down in one hit. Then make use of cards that can damage all zombies like , , or Sour Grapes to remove all the Mystery Eggs. Gallery Hippity-Hop Gargantuar Stats.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's statistics HippityHopGargantuarCard.jpg|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's card HippityHopGargantuarCard.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's grayed-out card HippityHopGargantuarInfo.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's grayed-out card with an info button SpringeningBundleHipHop.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar on the advertisement for The Springening Bundle Hippiti ingame.PNG|Hippity Hop Gargantuar in-game HippitiPlay.PNG|Hippity Hop Gargantuar being played HipitiThrow.PNG2.PNG|Hippity Hop Gargantuar using his ability HippitiFrozen.PNG|Hippity Hop Gargantuar frozen DestroyedHippity.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar destroyed HippityHopAttacking.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar attacking Hippity Hop Gargantuar in The Springening Bundle.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar in an advertisement for The Springening Bundle eastergarg.png|HD Hippity Hop Gargantuar HippityHopGargantuarCardImage.png|Hippity Hop Gargantuar's card image Trivia *He is the only Gargantuar in the tribe. *He is the only card that doesn't have any sound effects. *He, Abracadaver and The Chickening are the only pet cards in the Crazy class. See also *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Mystery Egg Category:Event cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Pet cards Category:Event zombies Category:Cards Category:Zombies